Pokemon: Team Rocket deceit and destruction
by dragonfire53511
Summary: This is a story based off of a character I designed for a deviant art club I am in called Team-Rocket-HQ. http://team-rocket-hq./. This is a story based on that character and events that will lead up to him meeting his partner.
1. Chapter 1

Pokémon deceit and destruction: Team Rocket Story

By dragonfire53511

Description:

This is a story based off of a character I designed for a deviant art club I am in called Team-Rocket-HQ. team-rocket-hq./. This is a story based on that character and events that will lead up to him meeting his partner.

The sun slowly raised into the early morning sky of Sinnoh; Bill yawn as he awoke in his bed in the local hotel in Snowpoint city. The cold morning air raced into his lungs as he took a deep breath as his eyes open and he saw his gastly floating over head still snoozing. He looked at the Pokémon for a few moment before getting out of bed as he did he caught the faint smell of his other Pokémon and turn his head toward where the smell was coming from which was a giant Muk it to was still asleep slowly breathing in and out. Which explain the smell as he could see purple fumes mixed with it breathes.

Bill went into the bathroom and turned on the shower so it would be warm for him to clean himself up with. As he waited for the water to warm he started to shave. The sound of the running water must of caused his Pokémon to awake because he could hear movement and the sound of his Pokémon talking to one another as the bathroom mirror fogged up as the steam in the bathroom was getting thick. An with that sign of the water was warm enough he undressed himself and hopped inside the shower; its water felt good on his skin as he started to wash his long red hair as the water pulsated down on him.

As Bill showered his Pokémon moved around the hotel room freely looking around and finding thing to keep them occupied as their trainer clean himself up. As they did this Bill's wrist device started to beep slightly both of the Pokémon stopped dead in track and look at the device. As it continue to beep he came walking out his hair dripping wet with a towel wrapped around his waist as he made his way across the room to the device and turned it on causing a holographic image of a woman and her Umberon slowly started to form as Bill turned it away from him.

"I'm busy, what do you want Rawr?"

There was moment of silence followed by Rawr saying.

"Well dear boy; I have found a partner for you !"

Bill face locked in a gruesome kind of stare at the hologram for a moment before saying.

"Like hell!"

Slamming his fist down on the desk top sending the device tittering on the corner of the desk as Rawr said.

"No, it a reality after your mission is complete in Snowpoint I want you to make your way to Jubilife City and meet up with her."

Bill grumbles something under his breath before saying.

"Fine, Boss."

An before Rawr had a chance to continue on he turned off his device ending the painful discussion; and went to get dressed so he could get to the mission objective. As Bill got dressed he could hear his holographic wrist device beeping basically telling him that she wants to finish their conversation. As Bill put on his Stetson he turn around and picked up the device again and this time Rawr and him wear eye to eye with one another holographiclly . An she said in a very cold venomous tone to Bill.

"If you ever do that again were going to have problems that will be solved with more then water and electricity this time. Now go collect the sizeable samples of the ice crystal in that region for our lab techs along with any pokemon nearby."

Bill only nodded slightly before Rawr was the one to end the conversation with her clicking it off. Bill grumble as he put the wrist device on and turned back to his two pokemon whom were looking at him. If Bill had a heart it would possible warm it but he pulled out their pokeballs.

"return"

Two beams of red light hit his Gastly and the Muk causing them to return to their balls before setting off towards were the ice crystal was located. With the thoughts of his new partner echoing in his head.


	2. Chapter 2

Pokémon deceit and destruction: Team Rocket Story  
By dragonfire53511  
Description:

This is a story based off of a character I designed for a deviant art club I am in called Team-Rocket-HQ. team-rocket-hq./. This is a story based on that character and events that will lead up to him meeting his partner.

Willing to add any member from team rocket group into story upon receiving a note on deviant account

As Bill; Tracked through the snow to the location on his wrist device as a snow storm blowing all around him. He stopped as he heard some rustling from a group of trees that were close to him Bill eyes went to slights as a humongous Torrterra came busting through the frozen woodland trees. Bill dove out of the way as it seems angry. It metallic turtle head turn towards him before sending a barrage of vine wipes at him.

Bill tossed his pokeballs into the air causing his Gastly and his Muk came out to his defense. The Muk wrapped it large toxic body around the Torrterra vines and started to work it way down to get a better vantage point for a attack. As the Gastly sent a barrage of Will - of – Wisp burning the Torrterra in a inferno of heat from the Gastly attack as the Muk delivered a sludge bomb which totally whipped out the Torrterra sending it to the snowy ground. Bill grinded his teeth and said to the fallen beast.

"Big guy; you picked the wrong trainer to attack me. My boys may seem small but they been with me for years attacking bigger Pokémon then you and now your mine."

Bill threw his pokeball at the knocked out Torrterra sending it into the ball in a bright flash of red light. The pokeball shook slightly looking like the Torrterra was about to break loose. But suddenly it stopped Bill then walk up to the Ball, An picked it up and looked at the ball before putting to pokeball away. He then looked at his Gastly and his Muk.

"Good job you two; Now return."

They both smiled up at Bill before returning to their pokeballs and he picked them both up and put them away before continue on his way towards where his wrist device was indicating. As he reached a large quiet pasture and in the center of it was a huge crystal like stone. As he moved forward he could feel the energy the stone was giving off it felt fridge. But he continues forward anyways as this was part of his mission. As Bill finally got up to the stone he let his right hand slid across it and said to himself as he did thinking about his latest Pokémon accusation.

"I may of caught this Torrterra on this mission but it belongs to me. As it wasn't nowhere near this stone when I caught it."

Bill could feel a imperfection under his hand. Which made Bill smile evilly; As he pulled out a weird looking device from a large bag and placed it onto the stone were the imperfection he found is and then press the device button. An it started to scan the stone, Once that was done the device started to emit a sequence of lights from under the device and as the lights speed up faster it became apparent from the heat it was throwing of that the device was cutting the stone with some type of laser.

But as a large chunk of the stone was about to fall off four Eevees came barrowing out from were Bill came in from. Bill tossed his three pokeballs into the air as the four Eevees started to change into Glaceons as Bill's Torrterra which was still weak but it stood their ready as well as his Gastly and his Muk.

"Well Torrterra, I know your hurt but you're a member of my team and you got pull your weight. You three put three of them down I got their leaders."

Bill's three pokemon obeyed; An charged three of the Glaceons as Bill moved forward and kicked the Glaceon in the legs sending it to the ground and caused it to slid through the snow. Bill turned in time to see his Torrterra slamming a Glaceon into a tree as his Gastly continue to use Nightshade on his and Muk was smothering the other with it toxic body. Bill turned back as he heard a growling sound it was the Glaceon it right leg looked hurt from his kick. It started forwards towards Bill but it collapse on the ground again.

Bill walked up to it , An said to it as he pulled out a pokeball.

"You and your friends should of stayed away but you guys belong to team rocket now."

With that Bill placed a well place knee right between the eyes causing the pokemon to pass out. Bill then drop the empty pokeball onto the Glaceon sending the Pokémon inside of it. Bill turned around to see his three pokemon tripple teaming the last Glaceon which made Bill smirk slightly as he tossed two pokeballs at the other downed Glaceons.

Those two pokeballs rocked slightly as Bill collected the first Glaceon he had caught while his three pokemon continue to work over the last Glaceon and Bill allowed it to continue on as he felt it was building a bond between the three. Bill collected the other two Glaceons pokeballs as the beating continued on. Bill put them away and then stood there and watched his pokemon continue their assault on the lone Glaceon as he heard the alarm on his device sound. So he yelled to his pokemon

"Enough"

Torrterra,Gastly and Muk moved away from the Glaceon it had been totally domanited by Bill's three pokemon. Bill could see the few injuries on his own pokemon from the Glaceon ice attacks but they could be treated later as he tossed a pokeball at the last Glaceon. The pokeball hardly shivered once before it was caught Bill then picked the ball up and put it away and went back to collect his sample as his three pokemon followed closely behind him.

Bill examines the device slightly and was happy to see the huge sample the device had craved off of the crystal for him. An said to himself as he started to separate the crystal.

" Amazing, An I do hope that this shard is big enough for Rawr to get off my back."

Bill load the shard into a containment cell in his bag before looking to his Pokémon and he had to say it even with his cold blood.

"Good job you three; Times for a rest."

Bill returned them to their pokeballs and then slung the bag over his shoulder and hit his wrist communicator. Which was followed by a woman picking up on the otherside.

"Rawr is busy, Bill what do you have to report."

Bill looked at the wrist device and said.

"Tell Rawr, Mission complete and that I am on my way to meet my partner in Jublelife City."

Bill started on his way as he heard.

"I will Bill."


End file.
